


"Kentucky?!"

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (really just bees), Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Beekeeping, Bees, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Castiel goes rogue and buys way too many bee hives.





	"Kentucky?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I bought my first couple of hives in Kentucky a while ago! I actually keep bees and I'm thinking of writing more SPN/SH/anything fics with bees so.. idk yeah here ya go :D

Dean stepped out onto the back porch, glass of iced tea in his hand. He looked out at the backyard, then paused.

“Cas, where the hell did you get all those bees?”

“Kentucky.”

“Kentucky?!” Dean repeated. He tossed his hands up and looked around. “Well, damn, didn’t you ever think to _tell_ us before getting – how many did you even _get_?”

Castiel looked mildly out at the backyard where nearly every spare inch of space was occupied with a tall white bee hive. “Thirteen from one man, twenty-four from his brother’s estranged wife. They even offered me a jar of honey, but I declined. It seemed that the neighborhood children would have benefited from free honey far more than I would.”

Dean sighed and sat down heavily on the edge of the back porch. “Okay, so, you just flew on down to Kentucky and –  _bought_ – these? Where’d you get the money, dude? I take it they don’t take cards down in Hicksville?”

Castiel squinted out at the yard. “On the contrary, the man’s wife owned a portable card reader. I was able to pay with one of your cards.”

Dean, who was mid-sip of tea, choked and shot Castiel an affronted look. “Cas! Dude! Don’t just take my stuff, okay?”

“Hmm.”

Dean sighed. “Do you even know how to keep bees?”

“I doubt it can be more complicated than keeping humans.”

Dean glared at him. “Shut it, angel cake.”

They sat for several moments in silence, calm on Castiel’s part, resigned on Dean’s. Then, the back door banged open and Sam shuffled out. He looked first at the two on the porch, then sat down on the edge of the porch near Castiel and mildly commented, “That’s a lot of bees.”

“See!” Dean pointed enthusiastically at Castiel. “Sam thinks it’s overkill, too!”

“Wait, were you two arguing? Don’t drag me into this, man.”

Castiel shifted slightly. “Dean is under the impression that I am unable to properly care for these bees, as if I have not been caring for infinitely more complicated beings for millenia.”

“Look, it’s nothing against you, Cas,” Dean explained. “But, like, do you even own a – what do they call ‘em? – those hood things?”

“A veil?” Sam supplied.

“Yeah, a veil! Do you even have one of those? Or, I don’t know, one of those smoke things?”

Castiel seemed unconcerned. “No.”

“Well, see? You’re making my point for me, dude. You’re just unprepared.” Dean sipped at his tea victoriously.

“I don’t need to protect myself from the bees, Dean.”

“Well, what if they swarm or something and you need our help? What’ll we do, then? Stand inside and hum lullabies to them?”

“He’s got a point,” Sam said, glancing up at Castiel. “It’s kinda hard to do all of that single-handed.”

“Have you kept bees in the past?”

Sam hesitated. “Well, no. But I knew this one girl in college who kept bees on her dorm roof. She always asked people to help her – had a whole extra suit just in case.”

“Sounds like a damn wedding to me, ‘cept you both wear the veil _and_ the suit,” Dean joked. “Anyway,” he continued, sobering, “what are we gonna do with these? We can’t keep ‘em, Cas. You know that.”

“Yes. I simply wished to – view them more closely. Bees are beautiful creatures, Dean.”

“I guess, if you avoid the whole stinging thing.”

“What, are you scared?” Sam teased. “It’s not like they’ll attack you – that’s wasps.”

Dean frowned at Sam. “I’m not scared, I’m just being practical – which, honestly, should scare  _you_ because since when am I the one with common sense? You’re slackin’, Sammy.”

“Shut up.” Sam grinned.

Castiel moved then, walking and standing before each of the hives. Several bees bumped into him while flying to the hive entrances and he regarded each insect with a soft, contemplative gaze. Sam and Dean watched him blandly.

“Seriously, though, what are we gonna do with these bees?” Dean asked quietly. “I get that he loves ‘em, but we can’t just cart thirty-some bee hives with us everywhere. We’re only staying here a week.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I know. I just wish he could – I don’t know – have some time with them, you know? They make him really happy.”

They looked on as Castiel squatted in front of a hive and smiled in a disconcerting way at a bee that rested on the white-washed wood.

“Well, I mean, I guess we could keep them for a couple’a days. ‘S’not like we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Sam glanced at his brother. “Seriously?”

Dean stiffened slightly, embarrassed. “Don’t give me that look. I’m just tryin’ to be nice.”

Sam smiled. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment!  
> \- M


End file.
